


Arcano

by Angelique_Kaulitz



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: F/M, Gen, Introspection, Other, Post-Canon, Questioning, Reflection, Sexuality
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelique_Kaulitz/pseuds/Angelique_Kaulitz
Summary: arcanoDel lat. arcānus.1. adj. Dicho especialmente de una cosa: Secreta, recóndita, reservada.2. m. Secreto muy reservado y de importancia.3. m. Misterio, cosa oculta y muy difícil de conocer.[Su boca no expresó lo que su mente gritaba. Kouji siempre había sido reservado.]
Relationships: Kanbara Takuya & Minamoto Kouji & Orimoto Izumi | Zoe Orimoto, Kanbara Takuya/Orimoto Izumi | Zoe Orimoto, Kimura Kouichi & Minamoto Kouji, Minamoto Kouji & Shibayama Junpei | J.P. Shibayama
Kudos: 2





	Arcano

Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa, tratando de mantener su expresión tranquila porque sabía que Kouichi sentiría su mal humor a leguas de todos modos. La luz estaba encendida y su gemelo podría estar despierto hasta altas horas de la noche, Kouji lo consideraba un animal nocturno, así que no le sorprendería encontrarlo despierto. Los dos estaban acostumbrados a los horarios corridos del sueño, habían tenido su cuota de cambios en la universidad.

Desde que Kouichi había regresado a vivir con él tras su fallida relación, Kouji estaba tratando de no sentirse aliviado. Su hermano había parecido genuinamente contento con su pareja y súbitamente todo hacia terminado. Kouji no sabía los detalles y no estaba seguro si podría preguntarle aunque quisiera. Era un tema de Kouichi y prefería esperar sin presionarlo. Tal vez habría cambiado el enfoque si su hermano hubiese tomado otra actitud pero Kouji podía lidiar con la faceta taciturna de Kouichi mejor que con la faceta que negaba cualquier malestar.

—¿Kouichi?

Fue fácil encontrarlo, porque el apartamento no era tan grande pero fue una sorpresa verlo dormido en el sofá, con un libro abierto en su pecho y con una posición que sin duda le daría dolor de cuello cuando se despertara.

Kouji sintió que sus labios temblaban en una sonrisa y se acercó al interruptor para apagar la luz.

Kouichi dio un respingo al escuchar el sonido, el libro cayó al suelo con un golpe sonoro y Kouji escuchó un quejido de protesta.

—¿Kouji?

—Creí que estabas dormido —murmuró en la dirección en la que se encontraba Kouichi pero no encendió la luz—. No te despiertas tan rápido.

Nunca se despertaba fácilmente.

—Descansaba mis ojos, no podía dormirme del todo —confesó su hermano y Kouji tuvo la tentación de ver su expresión pero creyó que la oscuridad estaba bien para la conversación— Quería esperarte... Eh, Takuya e Izumi me dijeron que ibas a una cita a ciegas. ¿Cómo te fue?

Ellos lo habían engañado para ello. Kouji frunció el ceño en respuesta, consciente que la oscuridad enmascaraba su irritación.

—¿Cómo crees?

Kouichi soltó un suspiro, suave. —¿Así de bien?

—¿Puedes opinar de mi vida amorosa con lo mal que está la tuya?

Kouichi inhaló bruscamente pero no le respondió y el silencio se tornó acusación, envolviéndolos a los dos. Kouji se mordió la lengua, maldiciendo en su cabeza las palabras que flotaban entre ellos.

Kouichi se acomodó en el sillón. Kouji lo adivinó más que verlo, sus ojos apenas distinguían las siluetas

—No quiero opinar de tu vida amorosa, creía que esa era la regla. Por eso no me has preguntado que pasó con... bueno. Yo sé lo poco que te gustan las citas a ciegas, por eso estaba preocupado...

—Estabas preocupado porque mañana hablaré con Izumi y Takuya por hacer esto. Saben que odio estas cosas. No entienden que porque ellos por fin estén juntos no quiere decir que tengan que hacer de celestinos con todo el mundo... ¿Cuándo te dijeron?

Kouichi no se ofendió por la implicación que había sido cómplice. —Vinieron a ver si habías dejado plantada a Naomi una hora después que te fuiste.

—Yo no haría eso.

— _Lo sé._

—No quiero hablar de esto.

—Tal vez ese sea el problema —comentó Kouichi, pero su voz había sido apenas un suspiro.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero no eres el más indicado para darme consejos sobre estas cosas, Kouichi.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros, la expresión de cuidada indiferencia sin cambio en su cara. Kouji se preguntó si debía disculparse.

—Takuya e Izumi creen que te sientes solo, Kouji. Querían ayudarte.

—Lo que siento depende de mí. No es algo que ellos puedan decidir.

—No lo es. —Estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Kouichi parecía desconcertado por primera vez en la conversación. — _¿Qué?_

—¿No vas a agregar algo más? ¿No quieres preguntarme si Naomi me gustó? ¿O si fui a algún _Love Hotel_ con ella y por eso llegué tan tarde?

Kouichi resopló en su tono beligerante, era casi un desafío.

—Como si no me conocieras. No te haría esas preguntas.

—Serías más sutil —acordó, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Lo cierto era que ellos se lo contaban todo. Por eso le molestaba que Kouichi no le hablase de por qué había tenido problemas con su novio y quizá por eso se negaba a decirle a qué se debía su humor. Ciertamente, era uno de los temas de los que les había costado hablar siempre—. Pero no quiero hablar del tema. Me voy a dormir.

El silencio le recordó al pasado, esos momentos tranquilos donde las palabras se negaban a cruzarse.

—Buenas noches, Kouji.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Minamoto Kouji sabía que su carácter rozaba la timidez, sin serlo. Takuya, que era naturalmente extrovertido no podía entender esos rasgos de su personalidad pese a su amistad cercana e Izumi, que parecía entenderlo más por momentos, simplemente no podía ayudarse a sí misma. Como bien le había señalado Kouichi, sus intenciones no eran otras que verlo feliz pero Kouji no podía hacerles entender que no necesitaba una pareja para eso. No estaba interesado en una relación, ni tampoco era que la necesitaba. Tenía más que suficiente. Estaba estudiando algo que le apasionaba, los tenía a ellos y a su familia, algo que había soñado toda su vida desde que sentía que se la habían arrancado demasiado pronto. Tenía a Kouichi, que a veces se tomaba el papel de su hermano mayor tan en serio que Kouji no sabía responder pero que generalmente era su mejor amigo, su confidente y un poco más. Tenía personas que llenaban su vida y él simplemente estaba bien así, contento. No necesitaba un amor como ese que pregonaban las películas favoritas de su madre o Izumi.

Naomi había sido agradable, simpática y divertida. Le gustaron sus ojos oscuros, porque tenían una chispa de inteligencia. No se dejaba intimidar por lo tosco de su silencio ni parecía buscar más de lo que podía ofrecerle. Había sido suave cuando lo besó a la salida del bar, un gesto que ella había iniciado pero que él no había rechazado ni tampoco alentado. Pero eso había sido todo. No sintió necesidad de otra cosa, nunca la había sentido.

Junpei, que había sido el primero en llegar al punto acordado, alzó el brazo desde el rincón de la cafetería en el que se había instalado y Kouji caminó en silencio para encontrarlo.

—Tomoki me dijo que llegaba tarde —explicó el mayor después de un breve saludo. Se había perdido un café simplemente y Kouji sabía que tenía algún ingrediente extra porque Junpei no disfrutaba del café negro.

—Kouichi no sabe si llegará —le respondió, mientras se sentaba en uno de los cinco lugares disponibles alrededor de la mesa—. Dice que cuando termine las prácticas tendrá vida social de nuevo. No antes.

Junpei sonrió.

—Se lo perdono solo porque lo vi el otro día.

Kouji reflejó el gesto sin dudarlo. —Sospechaba que dirías eso.

El mayor no cambió la expresión, alzó los hombros con la sonrisa todavía pintada en su cara, aunque tenía una pizca de nostalgia. —Es muy exigente consigo mismo. No necesita que también lo seamos.

Junpei se detuvo en pleno y luego ladeó el rostro para mirarlo con intriga, como si Kouji se tratase de un retrato confuso y él quisiera mirar desde un nuevo ángulo para ver si lograba comprenderlo.

No se sentía muy diferente.

—¿Qué tanto sabes? —preguntó, finalmente.

—Solo que ellos volvieron a meterse donde no los llamaban —Junpei respondió, conciliador—. Pero así somos los amigos, ¿cierto? Es tu deber perdonar la estupidez amistosa y seguir adelante. Todo el mundo peca de cosas así.

Kouji se preguntó si ellos en realidad dudaban que lo haría.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—A Takuya le parecía buena idea, no estaba tan segura hasta que la conocí —Izumi explicó, cuando tuvo oportunidad. Junpei había sido siempre muy hábil para distinguir cuando una conversación necesitaba proponerse y cuando no, también en cómo contribuir a llevarla a cabo. Había arrastrado a Takuya a buscar algo para comer—. Sabía que te molestaría pero no has salido con nadie en mucho tiempo y Naomi es tan, tan perfecta para ti. Quiero decir, ¡incluso ella también estudió artes marciales! No sé que tanto hablaron pero... Ella realmente...

—Ella es agradable —Kouji comentó. Los ojos de Izumi se iluminaron en esmeralda—. Pero Izumi... Naomi _no_ es el problema. Ni tampoco lo será la siguiente chica. Ni tampoco lo fuiste _tú._

Izumi lo miró fijamente y luego cubrió su mano con la de ella.

Parecía que había pasado toda una vida de aquel momento cuando ella le dijo que le gustaba, justo después de una cita prometida. Kouji realmente había querido corresponder a sus sentimientos, entonces, como pensó que era lo correcto. Forzarse a continuar la relación sólo les trajo frustraciones y lágrimas a los dos. Las siguientes experiencias no fueron mejores.

—No tienes ningún problema, ¿de acuerdo? No debimos haber insistido.

Presionó la mano de su amiga y sonrió.

—Si hubiera salido bien...

—Este también es un tema de ensayo y error, Kouji. Tal vez aún no has encontrado a la indicada.

A él, en realidad, eso no le importaba. Su boca no expresó lo que su mente gritaba. Él era silencioso sobre sus pensamientos.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Debería sorprenderle que su hermano estuviese en la casa pero, apenas llegó al apartamento, la voz de Kouichi lo llamó desde la sala de estar, y sus pies lo llevaron olvidando toda pretensión y cediendo a la curiosidad. Poco habían hablado desde hace unos días, las prácticas de Kouichi le exigían más tiempo del que tenían y el trabajo de medio tiempo de Kouji lo mantenía fuera de la casa a horas dispares.

También habían acordado no hablar hasta que pudieran hacerlo.

—Lee esto —Kouichi lo miró con intensidad desde su lugar en el sofá y giró la laptop para que pudiera leer. Kouji leyó las primeras líneas con curiosidad suave, pero luego aumentó su interés hasta que las palabras siguieron haciendo ecos en su mente, una y otra, contrastando y reproduciéndose en sinfonía. Se sentó en el sofá, sujetando la computadora portátil con sus manos para poder leer.

Al final, el silencio de Kouichi lo invitó a hablar.

—¿ _Arromántico_?

Ninguno de los dos desconocía el término asexual.

Kouichi había tenido sus dudas al respecto hasta que llegó a la definición de _demisexualidad_ y se sintió reflejado en ella, poco a poco se permitió pensarse en esa idea. Kouji sentía que su camino era diferente al de su gemelo y no había incursionado mucho más, ignorando el tema más allá de unas pocas conversaciones impulsadas por su hermano. _Asexual,_ sí lo conocía. Quizá se le había cruzado por la mente, más de una vez.

El pensamiento no lo perseguía, porque Kouji era bueno para dejarlo en un rincón de su mente.

—Arromántico —repitió Kouichi, en voz baja. Inhaló y luego exhaló, exageradamente tranquilo—. Muchas personas confunden la orientación sexual con la inclinación romántica. No todos los asexuales son arrománticos, todo depende y cambia de persona a persona. Muchas cosas... Muchas cosas de las que hablamos están ahí, Kouji. Yo... Me tomé el atrevimiento de buscar sobre el tema.

Ni siquiera miró a su hermano. No venía preparado para esa conversación, para poner en palabras los pensamientos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sabía que tú no lo harías, y te forzarías a seguir _intentando_ porque crees que eso es lo correcto. Porque pensarías que debes ocultarlo hasta de mí.

Giró el rostro, sin poder contenerse. La mirada de Kouichi era tranquila, un poco temerosa, pero calma.

—¿Crees que _yo_ haría esas cosas?

—¿Estás seguro que no es lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora?

Kouji se quedó inmóvil, labios sellados y cejas arqueadas en respuesta.

—Léelo. Puede que no sea exactamente así, pero... Léelo. Me ayudó buscar información cuando no me entendía a mí mismo. Me ayudó saber que no estaba solo.

—Nunca has estado solo. _Me tienes._

Kouichi, luciendo tan sorprendido con esa respuesta, lo desarmó.

—Lo sé. Me escuchaste, aunque no me entendías, y yo tampoco puedo entenderte pero quiero ayudar. Tal vez podamos tratar juntos.

 _No estás solo_ , eso era lo que Kouichi le que quería decir. Kouji sonrió, porque él debería haberlo sabido. Nunca lo había estado.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado en ff en junio del 2017. Para _La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II_ del foro Proyecto 1-8


End file.
